Firetruck 2: I Gotcha Bad Boy
by CherryPink's
Summary: "I wanna your Lips Baby. Kau membuatku gila dengan bibir manismu itu.." Halilintar, seorang siswa tampan mempesona yang di cap berandalan ternyata mengalami kisah pilu dalam hidupnya. Masalah datang lagi ketika ia mengalami kisah cinta rumit. Mampukan Halilintar terbebas dari jeratan penjara hati? AU HaliYa x HaliYing x GempaYaya x TauYing


**Tittle: Firetruck 2 : I Gotcha Bad Boy**

 **Rate: T-M (PG17)**

 **Warning! All Human, No Alien, No Super Power, AU, Typo bertebaran dan berbagai macam ranjau teknisi lainnya.**

 **Mengandung unsur kekerasan,**

 **HaliYing HaliYa GempaYaya TauYing dan beberapa tokoh lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai :v Anna comeback lagi dengan membawa FF Firetruck seri ke 2. Ya, walaupun seri pertamanya juga belom lanjut. Tapi Anna memang lagi punya project Bad Boy di kedua series Firetruck ini. Cuma kalo yg di Firetruck Night Halilintar Bad Boy karena emang sifat. Kalau disini karena faktor tekanan. Untuk pairing, perchapternya adil kok. Buat HaliYing ataupun HaliYa shipper bakalan adil kok tenang!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

11.35 Malam.

Kepulan asap dari knalpot mobil memenuhi jalanan di sudut kota. Suara deruan mesin mobil porche dan ferrari saling menggema, saling menantang untuk berlomba siapa yang pantas jadi pemenang. Sorak sorai dari penonton menyerukan nama pengendara jagoan mereka masing-masing.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian jeans bergaya tomboy namun seksi membawa bendera ke tengah lintasan. Ia mengangkat benderanya, memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap sedia. 5 detik kemudian bendera ia kibaskan bersamaan dengan kedua mobil mewah yang melaju memulai balapan. Sorak sorai penonton kembali riuh lagi.

Kedua mobil itu melaju dengan sangat kencang mengikuti lintasan jalan, mobil porche lebih dulu unggul di persimpangan mobil ferrari berhasil mendahuluinya.

Balapan berlangsung menegangkan, kedua pengendara tidak mau mengalah. Mereka menancap gas sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk unggul dan memenangkan pertandingan.

4 menit kedua mobil mewah itu salip menyalip, garis finish sudah di depan mata. Mobil porche lebih unggul, tak terima kalah mobil ferrari tancap gas dan berniat menyerempet mobil porche di sampingnya. Namun pengendara porche lebih cekatan, ia langsung memutar stirnya menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba yang di berikannya. Ban mobil ferrari bergesekan dengan jalanan karena kecepatan yang berlebihan dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Mobil porche sampai di garis finish lebih dulu bersamaan dengan bendera dikibaskan. Sorak sorai penonton yang mendukungnya bergemuruh, pengendara mobil porche keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyuman bangga andalannya. Ia merapikan jaketnya dan memasang wajah sok nya namun terlihat sangat mempesona.

Ia menyibak kerumunan menghampiri pria yang keluar dari mobil ferrarinya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal karena sudah kalah di pertandingan.

"Sepertinya kemampuan raja jalanan hanya seperti ini ya,?" ucapnya sinis dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya. Menunjukkan sifat angkuh.

Pria yang diajak bicara hanya memberi tatapan kesal.

"Kau lawan yang tidak sebanding denganku. Gelar raja yang kau banggakan itu sudah tidak berguna."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia sangat kesal direndahkan seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajahnya yang sok itu.

"'Raja Jalanan Raymond William Halilintar ' sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya 'Pangeran jalanan Zhou Fang'." ucap Fang dengan nada angkuh memutuskan julukan baru.

Halilintar mencengkram kerah baju Fang kasar, "APA KAU BILANG?!" Ia meninju wajah Fang keras dan menjatuhkannya di tanah. Fang menyeka darah dipinggir bibirnya dan membalas Halilintar dengan meninju wajahnya juga. Mereka berdua saling meninju dan bergumul di tanah dan berakhir Fang berada diatas tubuh Halilintar yang babak belur sama seperti dirinya, ia menarik kerah Halilintar, "Kau yang bertaruh lebih dulu padaku sebelumnya kan, jika aku menang maka kau bukan Raja jalanan lagi? Menghabisiku tak akan berguna Boboiboy! Ini semua salahmu sendiri." ucap Fang menatap tajam mata Halilintar.

Fang bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya dari tanah, lalu pergi dari hadapan Halilintar yang masih terlentang merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

12.07 Tengah malam.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya cemas. Sudah larut malam namun anak kesayangan dan satu-satunya belum juga pulang.

Pria paruh baya yang melihatnya daritadi akhirnya menyerah hanya memperhatikan saja dan menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah Sophia, tenang saja dia pasti pulang." ucapnya menenangkan istrinya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang Ruiji? Halilintar tidak pernah pulang selarut ini, dia pasti balapan liar lagi!" Cemas Sophia.

"Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku ibunya sendiri, bahkan aku juga tidak bisa memarahinya.." Sophia menaruh kepalanya di dada Ruiji suaminya dan ayah dari Halilintar.

Ruiji memeluk dan mengelus rambut Sophia, "Kita berdua yang tidak bisa memarahinya.." Ucapnya pelan. Ia memang payah, sebagai pemimpin keluarga ia tidak bisa menasehati anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Dirinya salah terlalu memanjakan Halilintar sejak kecil akibatnya Halilintar sering membangkang dan susah di nasehati di usia remajanya sekarang.

'Berandalan' adalah julukan yang cocok untuk Halilintar sekarang.

Suara deruan mobil terdengar dari luar rumah kemudian terlihat pintu depan di dobrak dengan kasar. Pria remaja dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah babak belur berjalan dengan susah payah masuk kedalam rumah. Sophia yang melihat putranya pulang langsung menghampirinya dan sangat terkejut dengan keadaan putranya sekarang.

"Hali kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau ikut balapan liar lagi?" Ucapnya berusaha menyentuh wajah anaknya namun langsung ditepis keras oleh Halilintar, "Kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku. Biarkan aku kekamar!"

"Halilintar! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menghamburkan uang untuk ikut balapan liar tidak berguna itu!" bentak Ruiji.

"Iya nak, semua itu tidak ada gunanya." timpal Sophia.

"Arrghh kalian berdua tidak mengerti! Hidupku tidak menarik jika tidak balapan, hidupku hanya untuk balapan! jika kau larang aku balapan lebih baik aku mati!"

PLAKK

Ruiji menampar wajah Halilintar, yang ditampar meringis karena rasa sakit sebelumnya bertambah. Sophia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menyaksikan, Halilintar menggertakkan giginya kasar, "Tampar saja aku setiap hari! Ini semua tidak akan merubah kehidupanku, kalian berdua hanya mementingkan kerjaan kalian dan tidak memperdulikanku!" ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan ayahnya. Halilintar menutup kasar pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan dirinya diatas kasur, tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh dan kotor. Ia hanya ingin menikmati rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Halilintar adalah anak semata wayang di keluarga Raymond. Marga Raymond yang memiliki kekayaan tak terhingga. Perusahaan ayahnya ada dimana-mana dan ibunya memiliki restoran makanan Eropa yang membuka banyak cabang di seluruh dunia.

Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk sampai Halilintar sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya. Semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi oleh pelayan rumah. kedua orang tuanya sangat memanjakan dirinya. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu tersedia, bagi orang tuanya keinginan Halilintar adalah yang nomor satu. Namun sebanyak apapun keinginan yang selalu dituruti, dimanjakan seperti dan semewah apapun Halilintar merasa dunianya hampa dan tidak berarti. Itu sebabnya dirinya selalu membangkang dan melampiaskan kekesalan pada takdirnya dengan ikut balapan liar. Karakter 'berandalan' dirinya yang sekarang terbentuk karena latar belakang yang buruk.

Halilintar menutup matanya, ia terlelap dengan rasa sakit.

03.30 Pagi.

Halilintar merasakan kulitnya dingin, seperti ada plester dan semacamnya menutupi luka-lukanya. Sangat nyaman batin Halilintar.

Tunggu, Halilintar segera sadar dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat tangan ibunya sedang menempelkan plester terakhir pada luka memar dipipi bekas tamparan ayahnya. Halilintar menyingkirkan tangan Sophia dan menatap wanita yang melahirkannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hentikan."

Sophia memandang putranya kecewa, "Sayang biarkan kuobati luka di pipimu sebentar saja."

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Halilintar. Perlahan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sophia. Sophia memasang ekspresi kecewa dan tersakiti lagi. Ia sadar kalau sikap Halilintar ini karena salahnya, pekerjaan merenggut waktu berharganya dengan Halilintar. Sophia menyesal dari dulu kenapa dirinya sangat egois dan meninggalkan Halilintar mengurus dirinya sendiri sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau pulang dan menungguku?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ibu khawatir denganmu, orang rumah bilang padaku kau selalu pulang dengan luka memar." jawab Sophia lembut.

"Kau dan dia jarang pulang, sebuah keajaiban dengan alasan itu kau pulang melihatku? Biasanya daridulu kalian tidak peduli padaku walaupun aku sakit, meringis menahan luka, ataupun sedang ditimpa masalah, kalian selalu menomorsatukan pekerjaan kalian 'kan?" Ucap Halilintar menahan perasaannya.

"Maafkan ibu nak, Ibu sangat menyesal."

"Maaf tidak bisa mengubah hidupku. Maafmu tidak berguna." sahut Halilintar yang bagi Sophia adalah kata paling menusuk.

"Kami menyesal sudah egois dan tidak perduli padamu. Kami bekerja itu semua demi-"

"Lagi-lagi pekerjaan, dari dulu selalu alasan itu. Lebih penting hal itu daripada aku anakmu sendiri?!" Potong Halilintar.

"Halilintar.. sayang ibu mohon-"

"Sudah cukup lebih baik kau pergi."

"Sayang, ibu-"

"PERGI!" Halilintar membentak ibunya sekali lagi. Sophia pasrah dan pergi dengan perasaan kecewa dan penuh rasa bersalah. Mungkin ini hukuman.

07.30 Pagi.

Halilintar membuka matanya, membiarkan cahaya masuk menyinari kornea coklatnya yang indah. Sakit ditubuhnya lumayan hilang karena perawatan diam-diam dari ibunya. Cih, Halilintar tidak sudi memanggilnya 'Ibu'. Perhatian ibunya sekarang ini sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tersentuh. Ia sudah terluka sangat dalam.

Halilintar berjalan ke kamar mandi berniat ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor karena balapan semalam, baru ia membuka pakaian atasnya ponselnya berdering. Halilintar mengambil ponselnya diatas laci yang sudah satu hari tidak ia sentuh sama sekali dan melihat layar ponselnya. Ada pesan line masuk.

Honey

07.35

'Kau semalam tidak apa-apa kan?'

Halilintar memandang sejenak layar ponselnya, memikirkan kalimat balasan. Ia lalu mengetik cepat.

07.37

'Im okay.'

•Read

07.38

'Bohong. Jam 8.30 temui aku di atap gedung sekolah.'

Halilintar berdecak dan melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Halilintar datang ke sekolah. Halilintar diam-diam lewat dari pagar belakang sekolahnya. Seharusnya dia sangat telat sekarang, persetan dengan itu semua ia membolos dari pelajaran dan lebih mementingkan janjinya. Tujuannya kesekolah bukan untuk belajar. Halilintar memang berandalan tapi ia tidak pernah ingkar janji, ia akan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai mengingkari janji yang di setuju ataupun dibuatnya sendiri.

Halilintar sampai diatap gedung sekolah. Disana sudah ada seseorang menunggunya. Gadis smart dengan rambut hitam panjang melambai indah tertiup angin. Gadis yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Halilintar selama 2 tahun ini.

"Bohong." gadis itu bergumam dan berbalik, ia memandang tubuh Halilintar dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali keatas lagi memandang wajah Halilintar. Perban dan plester menempel indah di tangan dan wajah tampannya. Gadis itu heran dengan keadaan seperti mumi begitu Halilintar dengan mudahnya bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Im okay Yaya." Sahut Halilintar seakan tau arti pandangan yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Honey.." Yaya memegang pelan wajah Halilintar. Halilintar agak meringis dengan sentuhan Yaya namun ia hanya diam.

"Kau keras kepala ya ikut balapan liar lagi? Wajah tampan yang kau banggakan padaku ini jadi banyak goresan."

"Kau tidak mengerti Yaya, balapan itu jiwaku. Aku tak bisa hidup jika tidak melakukannya." sahut Halilintar pelan.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Hubungan 2 tahun ini bisa awet karena apa? Karena hubungan kita yang dalam kan? Kita saling mengerti." Yaya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Halilintar dan berjalan pelan menuju pembatas atap gedung. Halilintar mengikuti Yaya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir." Sesal Halilintar.

"Rumit. Yaah walaupun sikapmu berandalan nyatanya hubungan ini masih awet sampai detik ini."

"Aku mencintaimu karena hal yang sulit dijelaskan." Yaya tersenyum. Halilintar ikut menyunggingkan senyum juga.

Yaya adalah kekasih Halilintar. Sudah dua tahun mereka berpacaran dan mereka sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Halilintar menganggap Yaya sebagai orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Hanya Yaya yang mendapat sikap lembut darinya, entah ketika bersama Yaya jiwa berandalan Halilintar langsung hilang entah kemana. Sosok Halilintar yang kasar berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut dan pengertian.

Hanya pada Yaya saja.

dan Yaya entah kenapa bisa menyukai murid yang menyandang gelar berandalan itu. Sisi lain Halilintar menarik perhatiannya dua tahun lalu. Ia merasa sisi dirinya ingin merubah sikap Halilintar sekarang menjadi lebih baik. Entah karena alasan apa Yaya mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar kalau alasan hubungannya yang dalam dengan Halilintar sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Bel pelajaran ketiga menggema. Yaya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari atap gedung, "Aku harus kembali kekelas. Guru Matematikaku killer."

"Jika dia menyakitimu mengadulah padaku, biar langsung kuhajar." sahut Halilintar.

"Haha kau gila, kau bisa kena masalah! Daah." Pamit Yaya menuruni tangga. Halilintar melambaikan tangan dua kali lalu terdiam. Ia sendirian di atap gedung, dan memilih tidur disana menunggu jam istirahat.

Jam istirahat. Halilintar turun dari atap gedung menuju kantin. Seperti biasa siswa-siswa lain selalu memberinya tatapan takut. Gelarnya sebagai berandalan sudah terkenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan karena itu juga Halilintar hampir tidak punya teman sama sekali. Halilintar cuek dengan tatapan semua siswa padanya dan santai memesan makan. Setelah mendapat pesanannya ia berjalan menuju meja kosong di ujung ruangan kantin, dan Halilintar sendirian.

Bagi Halilintar, teman itu hanya seorang yang hanya sementara. Datang ketika butuh saja dan tidak peduli ketika dirinya kena masalah. Jadi Halilintar santai dengan kesendiriannya. Karena latar ekonomi Halilintar yang kaya raya banyak orang yang berteman dengannya hanya karena menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Halilintar sudah muak dengan itu dan tidak mempersilahkan siapapun menjadi temannya lagi.

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Halilintar berdiri dan berjalan menuju prasmanan utama kantin.

Halilintar berjalan sangat santai namun langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan menjatuhkan segelas susu putih dan mie rebus ditubuhnya.

"Aduuuhh ahhh." Halilintar kepanasan sekaligus kedinginan tubuhnya kena kuah mie rebus dan susu putih. Halilintar menatap kesal orang yang menabraknya

"HEI KAU!"

tbc.

done~~ ini Ch 1 nya... Maapkeun gaya penulisan kami yg agak aneh gini yak huuhuh

REVIEW JUSEYO

#FELY_ANNA


End file.
